Fangirlismo Obsesivo
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: "—Jugaré contigo…—inició él, para después continuar con una voz trastornada y una cara de locura total—, para siempre."


**Título: **Fangirlismo Obsesivo.  
**Resumen: **Lucy se ha decidido, va a declarársele a Laxus, pero nunca esperaría que el hombre del que todas la smujeres del gremio están enamoradas es un loco obsesivo.  
**Personajes: **Laxus Dreyar. Lucy Heartphilia.  
**Palabras: **700  
**Tipo: **One-short.  
**Advertencias:** Crack pairing, Lucy x Laxus. Riesgo de locura y posibles efectos secundarios como risas descontroladas, esquizofrenia severa y trastornos mentales agudos.  
**Disfruten : D**

**Fangirlismo Obsesivo** [Laxus & Lucy]

Hoy sería el día, ya no podía retrasarlo más. En el día de hoy, Lucy Heartphilia le confesaría de una vez por todas sus sentimientos a Laxus Dreyar.

Se había enamorado de él poco tiempo después de conocerle, o mejor dicho, había comenzado a desearlo. Y cómo no hacerlo, ninguna mujer en el gremio despegaba la vista del cuerpo bien formado del Dragon Slayer de rayo. Cuerpo tonificado y músculos duros y fuertes; Laxus poseía un pelo rubio oro, que sin duda era el centro de todas las miradas. Algo que también llamaba la atención era la cicatriz en forma de rayo que poseía en el ojo izquierdo, rematando su look de "chico malo".

Y es que Lucy no podía retrasarlo más, si lo hacía lo más probable es que Erza o Mirajane se lo robaran.

Sí… el día anterior Lucy había pillado a Erza tocándole "con disimulo" el culo a Laxus. Y éste, por supuesto, feliz de la vida. Y vaya que sí, que tantas mujeres bonitas te acosaran y se pelearan por ti no era algo que se viera mucho en Fairy Tail.

Mirándose por última vez al espejo, Lucy se aseguró de estar perfectamente sexy para Laxus. Llevaba unos shorts negros de cuero muy cortos y ceñidos al cuerpo, su camiseta tenía un escote muy revelador. Completaba el look con unos tacones de aguja negro charol de quince centímetros y mucho delineador y rímel negro.

Contenta con el resultado, la maga estelar salió de casa, dejando sus llaves atrás. Se apresuró en llegar a la casa de Laxus, cada minuto era crucial. No quería que ninguna mujer del gremio se le adelantara.

Como una exhalación recorrió las calles de Magnolia, hasta que sonriente y algo exhausta llegó a su destino. Segura de sí misma y con una sonrisa seductora plasmada en su rostro, Lucy llamó a la puerta del rubio.

Después de unos minutos de espera y sin contestación, Lucy petó otra vez. Nada. Comenzando a inquietarse, la maga estelar se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie en la calle que se percatara de que una mujer demasiado arreglada se estaba colando a hurtadillas en la casa de cierto mago rubio.  
Silenciosamente abrió la puerta (que casualmente se encontraba abierta) y la cerró con cuidado. Indecisa ante el pasillo que se extendía frente a ella Lucy fue abriendo puerta por puerta, hasta que llegó al final.

Una extraña musiquita provenía de aquella habitación, con ritmo adictivo y, a la vez, satánico.

_Nyan, nyan, nynyan, nyan, nyan~_

Lucy se extrañó, ¿aquella música salía de la habitación de Laxus? Tal vez él estuviera jugando al tan adictivo juego… Pero no fue así.

La maga estelar, miró por la rendija que dejaba la puerta entreabierta… y deseó no haberlo hecho. La habitación de Laxus no era cómo ella se lo esperaba, definitivamente aquello la había trastornado, traumatizado… ¡Cómo quiera llamársele! Pero aquello, definitivamente, no era normal.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de rosa y cientos de posters y fotos del Nyan Cat las cubrían de inicio a fin. El escritorio estaba cubierto de figuritas del satánico gato arcoíris y la cama, como no, tenía una colcha con el skin del Nyan Space. Llena de peluches, por supuesto.

Pero aquello no fue lo peor, sino que lo más traumatizante fue ver a Laxus, en el centro de la habitación, vestido de Nyan Cat y con una capa arcoíris abrazando un peluche Nyan.

—Jugaré contigo…—inició él, para después continuar con una voz trastornada y una cara de locura total—, para siempre.

Aquello lo había dicho con cara de "Me gusta". Lucy no aguantó más y salió corriendo, deseando que aquella traumática experiencia desapareciera de su mente. ¿En verdad era aquel el Laxus que ella conocía?, ¿el malvado mago que alguna vez los había traicionado? No era posible que ese trastornado mental fuera el hombre del que Lucy estaba enamorada, se negaba a creerlo.

Nada más llegar a casa y sin darle explicación alguna a sus espíritus se envolvió en la colcha y fue a balancearse en posición fetal, traumáticamente, en una de las esquinas de su habitación, murmurando cosas intangibles sobre un gato satánico y un loco trastornado.


End file.
